The Viking's Memories
by FanOTheFang
Summary: Eric sits alone and bored in Fangtasia, but he has many memories to keep him entertained.  This is a work in progress.  Do you want to read more?
1. Chapter 1

A Remembered Seduction...

.

Fangtasia could get a little tedious when I made Pam take a night off. I sat at my table 'enthralling the vermin' but boring myself. A month after the Great Revelation I had to accept that nights in my bar might not keep me fully entertained. I was sure there would be nights ahead full of drama and chaos, but this wasn't one of them.

I certainly had a long life full of memories to keep me occupied. I needed to choose one. My brain whirred past a million images, like one of those first moving picture machines.

I was distracted by a girl dancing a little way from me, she had turned her back to me for a moment. She had a lot of hair, thick, dark and tumbling down her half-naked back. Another girl, from a long time ago wondered into my mind, I grinned at the memory.

I was pulled from my reverie by a collective gasp from the humans. I realised I was staring, fangs beginning to show at this girl who was facing me now. Dancing closer, she was excited because she though she had my attention.

She was nothing like the girl from my memories, black paint on her eyes and lips, the hair wasn't right, tiny black clothes clinging to her too-skinny body and she was young. Too fucking young! Who had let her in here? We'd only just been raided and fined because a vampire, who should have know better, had been seen feeding from the slut he was banging in the car park. Now we were letting jail-bait like this in here. If this was a human bar and we'd still be in trouble for this baby blood-bag.

I sent a text to the front door security. Under-age._ Get her out. Now._

I never had to worry about this when Pam was here.

One of the idiots who was supposed to be checking ID at the front door came into the bar and looked around. Confused he looked to me for guidance, I had to nod at the dancing girl to let him know who needed to go.

Of course, as I nodded at her, she moved closer to me, like a young bitch in heat. Dream on, little one.

The girl looked confused as my bouncer led her away. There were tears, she was getting hysterical. Why did human females do this? Always tears!

I missed Pam.

I realised my bouncer was getting fangy at the pleading girl. I sent a text to him as he got her out to our service corridor.

_Do not feed._ _Tell her to come back on her 21__st__ Birthday. _

I knew he would obey me, she would be safe for tonight at least.

Why did I have to be the morals of every vamp around? Oh, yes, I was Sheriff and now we had come out of the coffin, we had to act like good guys. Some of us were better at acting than others.

.

Now where was I? I kept the phone in my hand and stared at it, just in case anyone other human thought I was making eye contact, then I took my mind back to my memories.

Beth and her handfuls of beautiful hair.

.

My maker had let me go. I had been distraught. I couldn't exist without him and at the same time, I was desperate to get away from him. Ocella told me this wasn't a permanent arrangement, he would call me back to him whenever he wanted, but right now my maker wanted time alone. Well, he wanted time alone with a boy he had found in Paris, he was thinking of turning him. I was miserably jealous and relieved. If I was lucky the boy would survive and I would be free until Ocella got bored again.

I left Paris moving North, I practised flying when I could and ran. The freedom was exhilarating. I decided to avoid Scandinavia, too many memories. I kept moving, utilising all the skills I had been taught by my maker in the past couple of hundred years. I could feed without killing, most of the time. Keeping a low profile was easier if I didn't leave a trail of bodies behind me.

I fed from victims who forgot I existed. I often fucked whores who didn't care if some freak bit them, so long as he could pay well. There was always fighting, wars and skirmishes offered lots of blood. Men moving from one fight to another, drinking around camp fires and wondering off alone. Easy prey.

I found that learning languages from various countries came easily to me. I wasn't sure if this was a Vampire gift or something I would have been good at if I had been human. An hour or so listening to various conversations and I could work out what they were saying and how to speak too.

After a few months of wondering, I decided I wanted to try and stay in one place, I made a nest for myself in the Northern Ural Mountains. I couldn't keep moving for an eternity, the world was changing, more densely populated. I didn't need to keep moving but I did need companionship. There were half a dozen villages close by, the humans in them became my income, my food source and my entertainment. I became a trader, bartering was something I became good at, I didn't even need to glamour some of the humans. Occasionally I sold furs, catching bears was easy, quite fun really. I became known in taverns, always able to buy a drink for a drunk and help them walk home. I had women, a varied selection of lonely women who's husbands were away or dead in the fighting.

It was Ocella's fault that I first heard of Beth. I was following an old plan of his. Apart from my pallor and temperature, I seemed to be the perfect picture of health, but in general humans at that time were not that healthy. Ocella decided we needed an ailment occasionally. Following this theory, one night I limped into a tavern that I was becoming well known in, paid for a beer that I wouldn't drink and a beer for the drunk at the bar, then complained of my pain. Just as a human would. I was proud of my acting.

The drunk I didn't know too well, the serving girl I knew intimately and both of them said that "Beth" was good at curing old war wounds and I should visit her.

When I spoke to him alone, the drunk became more graphic, he promised just looking at the girl would cure me, although I would have to expect other parts of me to begin to ache.

I asked about Beth again the following evening, a different village but still they knew her. Depending on who I spoke to Beth was either a witch or a mid-wife or a healer. She was revered and the cause of concern at the same time. To some she was a lucky charm, having survived an illness that killed many. To others she was a jinx, her mother and her new husband had recently died of the same sickness. This was on the same day that she got well.

A reputed beauty she lived alone in her mother's house and I had managed to miss her because she lived in the triangle of my two most visited villages and my nest.

I decided to visit her the next evening...

.

.

.

**This is a work in progress... Or it might be. I've just finished a very long FF and I'm trying to decide what to do next... **

**I wrote this six months ago ~ Would anyone be interested in reading more?**

**I think I need a more Russian name than Beth. The story was going to be set in England but I changed my mind!**

**I'd love to hear some opinions... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies** but this isn't a chapter!

A few people set Alerts for this story so I thought this was the best way to let you know that I have restarted this story as **A Remembered Seduction** and intend to continue from there. You'll find it through my Profile.

The new story starts the same as this snippet but with a few alterations. I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for your support.

Hugs, Fangy


End file.
